


Rescues and Safety

by Worlds_Okayest_Speedster



Series: 50 Shades of Grayson [10]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad things happen to Wally but everything turns out okay, Barry and Iris love their niece very much, Disassociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fem!Wally, Gen, Hurt Wally West, Hurt/Comfort, Idk why this is a tag but i'm using it, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worlds_Okayest_Speedster/pseuds/Worlds_Okayest_Speedster
Summary: Wally is finally freed from her parents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I said that I'd only write oneshots to go with this series, but this event has too much to it to fit in one story. So I'm splitting this up into a small chaptered fic so it gets the time and development it needs.

It all started with a phone call.  A fearful and pained voice begging for help.  Screaming and begging for mercy before the call went dead.  It all started with a phone call.

 

“Hey, Walls.  What’s up, kiddo?”

 

_ “....” _

 

“...Wally?”

 

_ “Uncle Barry…?” _

 

“Wally, tell me what’s wrong.”

 

_ “Help… M-My dad, he… I think he might kill me.  Please, you have to help me!” _

 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.  Stay in your room and lock-” Loud bangs and then a crash.

 

**_“What do you think you’re doing?!”_ **

 

_ “Nothing!  Please, I’m not doing anything, dad!” _

 

**_“You’re calling the police, aren’t you, you fucking freak?!  Think you can get yourself out of this?!”_ **

 

_ “No!  Wait! Wait!  Please!”  _ The call went dead.

 

“Shit.  Iris! Iris, call Joe and tell him to meet us at your brother’s place!”  Iris hurried into the room, already on her phone.

 

“Barry, what’s happened to Wally.”

 

“She’s terrified that her father might kill her this time.  Call your dad and tell him to bring some squad cars with him.  We need to get her out of there.” Iris swallowed and nodded, calling Joe as Barry ran out of the house.  He burst through the front door, Mary trying to stop him from coming inside. “Let me through, Mary! I’m not going to stand by and let him hurt Wally anymore!”

 

“She’s not your daughter!  You have no right to make any decisions about her!”

 

“She may as well be my daughter!   _ I’m  _ the one making sure she turns out like a somewhat normal person!   _ I’m  _ the one who wants her to be happy and do what makes her happy!  Let. Me. Through!”

 

“Barry!”  Barry growled lowly when Mary wouldn’t let him through, instead turning to see Iris and Joe standing behind him.  “Barry, what’s happening?”

 

“I don’t know.  She won’t let me inside.”  Joe frowned and pushed his way to the front, holding up his badge for Mary to see.

 

“Mary, you need to move.  If you don’t, I will have to have you forcibly removed from the house.  Do you understand?” Mary looked like she was going to protest, but thought better of it and stepped aside to let them.  The three of them rushed upstairs, Joe kicking down Wally’s bedroom door and gasping at the sight inside. Wally was lying motionless on the floor, save for the movements made by Rudy continuing to beat her.  There was blood around her body, her back facing the door. Barry snarled and grabbed Rudy, throwing him to the ground.

 

“Don’t you lay another hand on her.”  Iris hurried over to Wally, gently placing a hand on her shoulder and checking her pulse.  She let out a sigh of relief.

 

“She’s still alive.  Just unconscious. She’ll need medical attention, though.”  Barry scowled at Rudy before going to check on his niece. He knelt on her other side, carefully checking her over for any life threatening injuries when he noticed her eyes were open and she was looking at him.

 

“Hey, kiddo.  Told you I’d be here as soon as I could.  Can you sit up for me?” Barry asked gently, helping her into a sitting position.  She hadn’t responded, looking lost and not… here. “Alright, Walls, we’re gonna get you to a hospital so they can make sure you’re okay.”  She was shaking a bit, Barry frowning worriedly and taking off his police jacket, resting it on her shoulders and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.  “You’ll be okay, kid. I promise, you’ll be okay.”

 

She was carefully guided to an ambulance, still remaining unresponsive.  Barry and Iris stayed by her side, reassuring her she’d be alright, but it didn’t seem like she even heard them at all.  Her eyes were blank and dull, staring down at her scar covered hands. Barry gently placed his hands over hers, squeezing them a bit and trying to catch her eye with a smile.  Nothing changed.

 

“While she does have a few major injuries, it’s nothing she won’t recover from.  She doesn’t seem to have suffered any serious head injuries, so that’s not the cause of her odd behavior.  I believe it’s just her mind trying to process what happened to her and how it’s going to affect her. She might end up repressing a lot of what happened today, Mr. Allen.  If she doesn’t remember any details, that might be for the better.” Barry swallowed and nodded, glancing at the door to Wally’s hospital room.

 

“Will she be alright, though?  Physically, I mean.” The doctor flipped through his papers, humming thought.

 

“Judging by her results, yes, I would say so.  We’ll be keeping an eye on her as she recovers and carefully filtering the people who can come visit her.  Is that alright with you?”

 

“Of course.  Is it alright if we see her now?”  The doctor nodded, Barry letting out a sigh of relief and opening the door to her room.  She was sitting up on her bed, eyes now trained on the TV instead of her scars. He noted that they had wrapped up her hands, possibly so she would concentrate on something else.  “Hey, Walls. How’re you feeling, kid?”

 

A slight shrug.

 

“Wally, honey, we’re so glad you’re safe.  We promise they won’t hurt you anymore, okay?” Iris said, gently pulling Wally’s close so her head rested on her chest.  She pressed a kiss to the top of Wally’s head, gently stroking her hair and brushing her fingers over her cheeks. Barry leaned over and wrapped his arms around Wally, keeping her safe between himself and Iris.  Wally blinked and reached shaking hands up, placing them on Barry’s arm. Tears formed and fell from lifeless and broken eyes, her body trembling as she cried.

 

“It’s okay, Wally.  You’re safe now.” They let her cry until she had exhausted herself, Barry somewhat concerned that she hadn’t made a sound even as she cried save for her hitched breaths.  He laid her back, pulling the blanket up over her chest and kissing her forehead. “They’re going to ask her to testify against her parents.”

 

“I would say let her testify, but I don’t think she’s in any condition to say anything at the moment…”

 

“They might not ask her to testify until she’s recovered.  It’d be a bad idea to make her sit up there while she’s injured and like… this.”

 

“...Barry, do you think she’s going to have moments like this often?”  Barry sighed softly and shook his head slightly.

 

“I don’t know.  I guess only time will tell.  We’ll just have to figure out how to help her during times like this.  For now, she needs to know she’s safe.”

 

Trial after trial went by, Wally unaware of how any of it was going.  She had begun speaking, though it was short answers only and usually preceded by a long pause.  As if she was lost somewhere else and just answering questions when she remembered someone asked them.  She wasn’t expecting her grandfather to visit her, Barry and Iris nowhere to be seen.

 

“Hey, kiddo.  You wanna come with me for a little bit?”

 

“...where?”

 

“The judge is asking for your testimony against your parents tomorrow.  Your doctor is letting you stay with me until after the trial is over. Are you ready to go?”  She stared at him for a few moments, as if she was observing him for any hints that he was lying or deceiving her in any way.

 

“...yes.”  Joe smiled slightly, helping Wally to her feet and making sure she had everything before walking her out of the hospital.

 

“Your Uncle Barry dropped off some clothes for you and some of your things he managed to get from your room.  If you need anything else, don’t be afraid to ask, alright sweetheart?” Wally only nodded, keeping her eyes trained out the window of Joe’s car.  “Are you hungry, Wally? I can stop and pick up something for you. I know hospital food isn’t the best.”

 

“...hungry…”  Joe smiled and nodded, gladly finding a place for her to get food.  He bought her something to eat, glancing at her to make sure she was actually eating.  She curled up around the bag of food, almost as if she was trying to hide it as she ate.  He didn’t comment on it, having heard from Barry and Iris that she didn’t eat as much as she should and saying anything would cause her to stop.  She was quiet for the rest of the ride to Joe’s house, looking lost in her own thoughts.

 

“Feel free to do what you like for the rest of the day, Wally.  If you feel like taking a walk, be sure to let me know and make sure you’re back before dinner.”  Wally only nodded in response, following her grandfather inside. “It’s been a while since you’ve stayed overnight, but if you remember, you’re room is just upstairs.  The third door on the right.”

 

“....yes, I remember…” she mumbled, sitting on the floor in front of the couch and turning on the TV.  Joe watched her, frowning slightly in worry.

 

“...Wally, wouldn’t you like to sit on the couch?  I’m sure the floor’s not that comfortable…”

 

“....no…”

 

“Alright, then… Don’t be afraid to let me know if you need anything.  Barry and Iris should be around later today, as well.” Wally paused her channel surfing, folding her arms on the coffee table and resting her head on them.

 

“....uncle barry….”  She focused on the TV as the color red caught her attention.  It was an old program on the Flash. Fingers digging into her arm, she quickly changed the channel.  “....don’t look at me…. uncle barry…. please….”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long overdue but I got stuck. I've been reworking parts of the story in my head (for this one and the main story) so I may retcon certain things pretty late into the story, but it shouldn't be anything major or create any major plotholes.

“Okay, honey, do you remember what you have to do?” Iris asked as she made sure Wally looked nice for the trial.  “All you have to do is sit up there, tell them what happened to you, and answer any questions they might have. Barry and I will be in there with you, alright?”  Wally nodded slightly, tugging on the sleeves of her shirt. She had insisted on wearing clothes that covered her scars, not wanting any strangers to see them without her permission.

 

“...what if they ask… about my scars….?”

 

“You can refuse to show them.  If it makes you uncomfortable, the judge will intervene.  Are you ready?” She nodded again, swallowing slightly and following Iris into the courthouse.  She was escorted to a small room with a guard where she was told she’d need to wait until she was called in to give her evidence.  She sat down in a chair against the wall, looking around the room and toying with her fingers. Her eyes fell on the guard, though he wasn’t looking at her.

 

“....um…. excuse me….?”  His eyes snapped to her, Wally flinching slightly at that.  “....um….. nevermind….” She looked down at her hands, trying to calm herself by muttering the periodic table in order under her breath, hoping that science could comfort her.

 

“Wally West?”  She looked up when someone called her name, noticing it was a different officer than the one in the room.  “It’s time. Please, come with me.” She nodded and got to her feet, willing herself to stop shaking as she walked into the courtroom and up to the witness stand.  She sat at the stand, keeping her eyes focusing on her aunt and uncle. Their lawyer got to her feet, walking over to her and standing in front of the stand.

 

“Could you please state your name for the court?”  Wally swallowed again, parting her lips and telling herself over and over that she had to speak up so they could hear her.

 

“....W-Walice Laila West.”  The lawyer nodded, keeping a soft expression as she spoke to Wally.

 

“Now, Miss West, is it true that your parents have been abusing you ever since you were a child?”

 

“....Yes.  I think the first time was when I was five.  At least, that’s the one I first remember….”

 

“I see.  Can you tell us what happened the day your parents were arrested?”

 

“....I had just come home from visiting STAR Labs and…. my father was very angry.  I don’t know if it was because I went to STAR Labs or for some other reason, but he felt the need to take it out on me.  He hit me a few times before I managed to run upstairs.” Her breathing started to pick up, Wally taking a few deep breaths to calm herself.

 

“Take your time, Miss West.”

 

“....I managed to call Uncle Barry and ask for help, b-but my dad, he… He broke down the door and started screaming at me.  H-He thought I was calling the police a-and started saying they wouldn’t help a-and I’d be stuck there forever a-and….!”

 

“Deep breaths, Miss West.  Take your time.” She did as she was told, taking deep breaths until her breathing had returned to somewhat normal, her eyes and thoughts concentrated on Barry and Iris.  Her heart was still racing as she continued.

 

“....He told me I’d be stuck there forever a-and then…. He hit me again and again until I fell to the floor.  I kept begging him to stop, b-but he kept coming after me a-and I thought for sure this time I was going to die…!  I-I don’t remember a lot about what happened after that…. Next thing I knew I was at the hospital with Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris…. And they told me I was safe…”

 

“Thank you, Miss West.  I just have one more question for you.  Is it true that, along with other scars, your father carved the word ‘Freak’ into your back?”  Wally hesitated for a moment, tears dripping down her cheeks.

 

“...Yes…”

 

“No further questions.”

 

“We shall take a short recess while the jury deliberates,” the judge said, Wally wiping her eyes and trying to relax.  But she was aware of her father’s eyes on her as she stepped off the witness stand and hurried over to Barry and Iris.

 

“You did fine, sweetie.  I know that must have been hard for you,” Iris said, she and Barry sitting with Wally outside the courtroom.  “Here, have some water and relax. Everything will be alright.” She gently handed Wally a water bottle, Wally mumbling her thanks and taking a drink.  Barry smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling Wally close.

 

“Once all this stuff is done and over with, I’ll take you out to dinner.  Anywhere you wanna go, we’ll go,” he said, kissing the top of Wally’s head affectionately.  “You deserve the world, kid. Don’t ever forget it.”

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” came a voice from nearby, all three of them looking over to see their lawyer.  “But it’s time to return to the courtroom. The jury has made a decision.”

 

“Come on, honey.  Let’s go.” Iris helped Wally to her feet, she and Barry leading her back to the courtroom and sitting her between them.  Once everyone was settled, the judge spoke.

 

“Has the jury made their decision?”  A representative of the jury got to their feet, a piece of paper in their hand.

 

“We have, you honour.”  They unfolded the paper, reading off of it as Barry, Iris, and Wally watched on, hoping for the best.  “We find the defendants…” Wally dug her fingers into her thighs, biting her lip nervously. “Guilty.”

 

“The defendants have been found guilty.  They will serve a three year prison sentence and will not be allowed any direct contact to Wally West unless given explicit permission by her new guardians, Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen.  Court adjourned.” With that, the trial was over. Wally watched with wide eyes as her parents were taken away in handcuffs, tears forming in her eyes.

 

She was finally free.

 

She was finally safe.

 

She was so

 

So

 

Happy.

 

She started to laugh, her tears falling and seemingly never-ending.  Her laughter mixed with sobs until it was nearly impossible to tell which was which.  Barry and Iris looked surprised until they realized what was happening. Wally was finally letting it all out.  They both hugged her close, Wally wailing and sobbing as she buried her face in Barry’s shoulder, all of her pent up sadness and distress finally pouring out of her.

 

“Alright, kid, since you’re a free speedster now, where do you wanna go celebrate?  We can go anywhere you want. It’s your day, after all,” Barry said, glancing over his shoulder at Wally.  Wally shifted on her uncle’s back, soft sniffles and hiccups coming from her still.

 

“....Home….”  Barry nodded his understanding, still smiling.

 

“You want anything to eat on the way?  We’re gonna pass by Big Belly Burger and Jitters.”  Wally nodded, resting her chin on his shoulder. “Both it is!  You want the usual, kiddo?” Another nod. “Gotcha. But we’re gonna get extra of everything.  Especially the hot chocolate.”

 

“.....”  Wally’s eyes were downcast as her uncle and aunt bought her food and hot chocolate, still unsure as to how she was going to adjust to life away from her parents.  There was a lot of damage to recover from and she wasn’t sure if she would ever fully recover from it.

 

“Hey, you’re thinking too loud, kiddo.”  Barry’s voice pulled Wally out of her thoughts, Barry smiling down at her from her spot on the couch.  When had she been put down? “You’re safe now, Wally. Nothing for you to worry about. For the rest of the night, we’re going to have a movie marathon and eat until we’re sick.  Sound good?”

 

“....yeah, sounds good…”

 

“Good!  You just relax and eat as much as you want.  I ordered extra of your favorites.” Barry grinned and ruffled her hair affectionately, setting up the first movie and setting out all the food on the coffee table, handing Wally a mug of hot chocolate.  Wally mumbled her thanks, taking a sip and relaxing ever so slightly, her eyes still holding a pensive look. She didn’t speak as movie after movie was played, attention on the screen which Barry used to his advantage, pushing more food towards Wally so she would eat it while she was distracted.

 

“It’s going to be a long road of recovery, Barry,” Iris said quietly once Barry had stepped out of Wally’s room, the girl having fallen asleep during one of the movies.

 

“I know.  All we can do is stick by her and help any way we can.”  Iris nodded slightly, pursing her lips in thought. “What is it?”

 

“No, it’s just… I was thinking that maybe it would help her adjust better if you made her your sidekick.”

 

“Iris…” Barry said, sighing softly.

 

“Not right away, Barry, but once she’s processed what’s happened.  It might make her happy.”

 

“...I’ll think about it.  For now, we need to just keep an eye on her behavior.  See what triggers her and how to handle it.”

 

“I know…”  Barry smiled and pressed a kiss to Iris’s forehead, pulling her into his arms.

 

“She’ll be alright, Iris.  We’ll make sure of it.”


End file.
